


Demonesses Are Jealous Bitches

by Swampofsaddness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley loves Sam a relationship that he never thought would happen. Dean and Castiel are happily married. What could go wrong? Destial/Mooseley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonesses Are Jealous Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts), [TheFierceBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/gifts).



> Spoliers are mostly from season 9. I not a writer but I play one on T.V. sorry for the errors no beta!!

“Come in” Crowley growled. He knew who it was. It was Eve the leader of the demonesses. Whoever was king the opposite sex took control of those demons to see who would be the best mate for the king. Crowley was in charge of the males when Lilith was in charge. Even though he hated the bitch he gave her a child. Crowley disobeyed her and she killed it. Eve proved herself to be the best beating out the other female demons. Crowley was trying to stop the inevitable, he was to mate with her to have a child. “What do you want?”  
“You my lord.”  
“I decide that, you know that.” Crowley was uncomfortable the female demon was in heat and would not leave him alone.  
“When?” She shifted from one foot to another, uncomfortable with desire.  
“When I say!” She moan under his voice. “Leave me!”  
“I earned it!!” He ignored her. “It’s the Winchester, isn’t it? Doesn’t matter to me I love company, he’s hot!”  
Crowley got off the bed an approached her. He smacked her across the face. “Do not ever talked about him again, you little bitch in heat.” She smiled at him.  
“I like it ruff too my lord, spank me!”  
“Guards!”  
“Your majesty?”  
“Take this whore to her quarters.” And with that they were gone.  
Crowley sat back on the bed and sighed. He loves Sam so much but could not tell him. Maybe one day he thought.

Dean and Cass had invited Crowley and Sam to go out to dinner with them as they were celebrating 1 year of marriage. Crowley could not think off anything worse than watching those two in love. He defiantly would have to get more Craig beforehand.  
“I defiantly could not be happier” Cass said. Really this is happening Crowley thought. It was especially hard to sit next to Sam not dressed in denim for once.  
“Thanks baby.” Dean said, they kissed and Crowley drank. “I think it’s time to go home and celebrate by ourselves, you guys finish, we’ll see you later.” The lovers rushed off leaving Sam and Crowley alone.  
“Great” Crowley sighed.  
“You alright Crowley” Sam’s compassion, great.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You want to talk?”  
“No”  
Just then the music that was playing started to turn against Crowley. “I’m the one that wants to be with you…”  
“Really!”  
“Crowley you sure you’re ok? You look really stressed out. We can leave.”  
“Moose, I’m fine. I just didn’t know that I would be spending the night watching a romance novel.”  
“Oh, come on Crowley, You must have been in love once?” Christ.  
“My wife cried when I fucked her, my son hates me, my mother left me and I hated Lilith. So no, moose.”  
“Never?”  
“Moose this is not an episode of D.Phil. Can we just go?”  
“Alright, can you walk me to my car?”  
“Really moose need me to defend you?”  
“Maybe”  
They walked to the car in silence. When they got to the Impala Crowley got ready to leave.  
“Alright I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Crowley wait!” Crowley jumped at his insistence.  
“What Moose?” Sam shifted from side to side nervous. “Come on, out with it I have a kingdom to run.”  
Sam trapped Crowley against the car. Crowley put both his hands up to defend himself.  
“What the fuck, Sam have you lost your mind?”  
Sam leaned in to kiss him hard on the lips. He tasted wonderful, more than he could imagine. Sam’s tongue sought entrance. Crowley’s knees almost went out from under him as Sam held him tight. Sam wanted dominance and Crowley aloud it. They kissed that way for a while. “Please don’t stop!’ Crowley thought. Finally Sam came up for air.  
“I love you, Crowley.” Sam moaned. “I never kissed a man before.” Sam’s smiled like a kid at Christmas. “That was awesome!”  
Crowley gave Sam the same look that he gave Dean after he punched him the face to get the tablet. They stood there facing each other. A pin could drop, time stood still. After Crowley said nothing Sam though he did something wrong.  
“Oh my God! I am so sorry!! I just thought..I mean..not into men..I’m so sorry.” Sam got the keys out and started to get into the car.  
“Come on Crowley” He thought. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders. “By Lucifer I love you too Sam Winchester.” He kissed him hard.

Crowley was walking on sunshine. Nothing could be more right with the world. It had been weeks and everyday Sam told him how much he loved him. They went on dates, discussed law and had a great time. They were outside the bunker and Crowley grabbed Sam and kissed him hard. They were making out like teenagers, groping and kissing. Crowley put his hand on Sam’s chest and mover lower to grab Sam’s cock. Sam broke the kiss.  
“Sam, love, something wrong?”  
“No..uh..just..never did more than kissing a man. I mean only been with women. I really don’t know what to do. I mean have you done this before?”  
“Oh, baby” Crowley cradled his checks. “Yes, I have.” Sam looked away suddenly feeling not good enough for him. He drew his attention. “But I never loved any of them. Let’s take it slow.” Crowley turned to leave, Sam grabbed his arm.  
“Please I want you so bad, stay?”  
“Yes, love, you sure?”  
“More than anything, you’ll have to show me how..you know.” Crowley’s cocked twitched. He had never been so turned on in his life. He grabbed him and kissed him. Just than Castiel open the door and the both of them fell through.  
“You guys are home. Dean and I are about to watch a movie. Want to join?”  
They were laughing high on love. “No thank you Cass, we are going to have some alone time.”  
Sam dragged Crowley down the hall.  
“Remember when that was us, Cass” Dean said. Cass leaned down to dean on the couch and gave him a kiss.  
“Always.”  
Sam and Crowley danced down the hallway. Pulling at each other’s clothes. Sam bearly was able to open his door.  
“Stop” Crowley said pulling away from Sam.  
“What?” Sam sighed.  
“Just setting the mood, love.” Crowley snapped his finger and suddenly hundreds of candles lit the room.  
“Wow.” It was like out of a romance novel. Sam smiled “Thanks, love.”  
Crowley approached Sam and started to unbutton his shirt. “Is this ok?”  
“Please, Crowley it’s like I’m on fire for the first time.” He touched Crowley’s face as he worked the buttons. He looked up at him. “I’ve never wanted someone so bad in my life, the first time I saw you I knew that there would never be anyone else. I would never love anyone else.”  
Crowley swallowed hard. You could miss it but he maybe was crying. A tear streaked his cheek and Sam wiped it away.  
“I love you Crowley, those words are yours. I give them to you. I will never love anyone else.”  
Sam bent down and kiss him softly. “Let me have you forever.”  
Crowley smiled “Forever, my love.” Sam kiss away his tears and smiled down at him.  
Sam pulled off his shirt and started to unbutton Crowley’s. He lowered his shirt and threw it.  
“You are so beautiful, so sexy.” Sam bent down to kiss him again. He started to play with his belt. Crowley put his hands over Sam’s.  
“You don’t have to. We can just lay together.”  
Sam kisses his neck. “I can’t wait any longer please let me love you.” Sam unbuckled his belt as Crowley watched Sam beautiful features danced in the moonlight. He started to kiss his neck again and then down his chest till he knelt in front of him. Undoing the buckle and pulling the belt off he unbuttoned his pants pulled the zipper down. He pulled his pants down with his underwear. Crowley’s cock was so hard. Sam looked at it, it was so beautiful hard and red. Sam tenderly touched it and Crowley shivered.  
Crowley put his hand under Sam’s chin and he looked up at him.  
“Please.” Was all that Sam said. “I don’t know how, but I want to taste you so bad.”  
“Just do what you can, I just want your mouth so bad. Crowley put his hand in his hair. Sam started to kiss his cock and growing more confident he licked him base to head, Crowley shivered. “So good, baby.” Sam knew what a blowjob was he had plenty, but his was different he wanted it to be good. He took him in his mouth and started to suck him. Crowley moaned uncontrollably.  
“That’s it, suck it baby, harder.” Sam did as he was told. Crowley was tight as a violin string and it was about to snap. “Gonna cum..” Sam didn’t stop only sucked harder and took him to the back of his throat and Crowley came. Sam rode out his orgasm with him. Crowley moaned so load he was sure that Cass and Dean heard. “Fuck Sam..so good..baby.” Sam got off his knees and kissed Sam. The rest off the cum he had in his mouth was shot into Crowley’s mouth.  
“See how good you taste?”  
“Not as good as you, I bet.” He took Sam’s hand and led him to bed. Sam took off his pants and underwear. Crowley put a bottle of lube in his hand.  
“Put it all over your finger and cock.” Crowley laid on the bed “Make love to me. I want to feel you inside me.”  
“What do I do?”  
“Finger me baby, get me ready for you.” Sam started to finger Crowley asshole opening up good and wide for him. “Now, Sam.”  
Sam lined up his cock with his hole and nudged in slowly. He laid chest to chest with him. Kissing as he moved in him.  
“Love you..so..much!” Sam moaned.  
He rocked his hips flush with Crowley’s. “Show me, love. I’m not made of glass.”  
Sam started to fuck him hard, he was so close, but he need to hear it.  
“I love you Sam!” That was it. Crowley held him as he came down.

Eve and several demons were gathered outside the bunker.  
“What should we do, Eve?” One of the demonesses said.  
“Let him have fun for now. Get the spell together. I want what is owed.”

It went on for months. Making love, fighting together, being with each other. Maybe it wasn’t meant to last forever.

“Crowley” Eve said as Crowley entered his chamber. Just as he was to turn around Eve blow something in his face.  
“What the fuck!” Crowley fell to his knees. “What have you done?”  
“I want my child, Crowley the next ruler of hell.”  
“No, please. I love Sam.” He whimpered  
Eve grabbed him by the neck. “Cute.” She dragged him to the bed and snapped his clothes off. He was naked and could not control himself. Suddenly she turned into Sam.  
“Sam?”  
“Yes, baby.” She started to work his cock till it was hard.  
“Feels good, baby.” Crowley said.  
She climbed on top of him and started to ride. She snapped her fingers again and Sam appeared. Eve smiled.  
“Crowley what are you doing?”  
“Leave me!” Crowley could not see Sam just heard a voice of some unknown demon. Eve laughed.  
“Please don’t do this, I love you!!”  
“I love you Crowley.” Eve moaned as she took him deeper.  
“I love you.” She leaned down and kissed him.  
“Please, stop! Your breaking my heart!”  
“He doesn’t want you!”  
“Please” Sam cried as he hit his knees. He watched helpless as Crowley came. Eve screamed and her stomach lit up indicating that Crowley had indeed mated with her and she would have her child. She snapped Sam back to the bunker. Crowley could see Sam anymore just Eve on top of him.  
“Stupid bitch.” He flung her to the wall.  
“Now, now Crowley. You don’t want to hurt me and lose another child. Do you?”  
Crowley started to cry. “Sam.”  
“Yeah, that little bitch saw the whole thing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I snapped him here and just as you were telling me how much you loved me.”  
“He saw!! You drugged me!!”  
“Bet he didn’t see it that way. I’m pregnant now you will be with me!”  
“I will take care of my child but I will never be with you!”  
“Guards!! Take her to her quarters and don’t let her out until she has my baby!!”  
“You think you won! Sam loves me and we will be together!”

Crowley snapped into Sam room where Cass and Dean were comforting him.  
“What have you done?” Dean moved to Crowley the only stopping him was Cass.  
“Dean” Cass implored. “He isn’t worth it!”  
“Please, I know you all are mad, but can you let me talk to Sam.”  
“Stupid Demon!!” Dean said as him and Cass left.  
Sam was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of them together.  
“Baby?”  
“Don’t call me that!” He threw the picture frame.  
“Please she drugged me!!”  
Sam got up and moved to the shorter man. “Really, and you didn’t love me enough to fight her?”  
“No. Please Sam I love you!!” Crowley started to cry.  
“Not good enough. I don’t want to see you again!! You should have killed her if you knew she was after you!! I loved you Crowley, I gave you those words! Leave, I don’t want to see you again!!”  
And with that Crowley left.

“It’s settled. We close the gates of hell.” Dean said.  
“We need a demon.” Cass said.  
“I know one.” Sam said.

It had been almost a year and Crowley peeked in on Sam once in a while. He saw him cry and watched him break. He watched him bring other men home and fuck them. He watched him come home drunk and try to watch gay porn coming with Crowley’s name on his lips.

“Sire your being summoned.” A demon said as he held Rowen his child.  
“Don’t be late dear.” Eve said.

He appeared in a devils trap. He quickly was pushed down by Cass and Dean and chained to a chair.  
“What’s going on, Dean? Where’s Sam?”  
“Right here.”  
Crowley smiled “Sam” he said reverently. “What’s going on?”  
“Were closing the gates of hell, and soon your immortal ass will be a mortal ass!” Dean said.  
“Sam please! My son’s down there!”  
“You got her pregnant?! You cheat on me and got her pregnant!! Fuck it let’s do it!!”  
Dean and Cass left them alone.  
Eve appeared in front of Sam and Crowley.  
“Honey what’s taking so long!”  
“Get out of here you evil bitch!” Crowley said. She through Sam out the window.  
“Is that anyway to talk to your baby mama?”  
“I hate you!!” Crowley groaned. Eve started to beat him up.  
“It’s ok honey. Sam will kill you and I’ll have your throne. I am so glad I drugged you to have your child. Rowan and I will rule hell!”  
Sam broke in and fought with Eve. He grabbed the demon knife and killed her.  
“I deserved to be loved!! Please Sam I can’t live without you. Kill me if you must!! I love you!!”  
Sam stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes.  
“Please? I want those words back, I’m so sorry!!  
Sam leaned down and kissed him. He grabbed him by the neck forehead to forehead.  
“I never stopped loving you!” Sam said.

Little Rowan ran through the hall of the apartment.  
“Hold up there little buddy, Daddy’s busy.”  
“See daddy.”  
“Ok, he’s do for a break.”  
Sam walked their son to the office. “Daddy!!”  
Sam let the boy down. “Time for lunch” Sam said.  
Crowley picked up his boy and walked over to his husband and kissed him.  
“I love you, how’d I ever get so lucky.”  
“Mmm..Hurry. Dean and Cass are coming over with Amelia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Thanks Lily and The Fierce Beast and days4daisy for being great writers! i love your stories! Quote from Dr Who see if you can find it!1


End file.
